


Birthday Dragon

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dragon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: It's Kaxah the dragon's birthday so of course that means a party





	Birthday Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Hi Eafay I hope you like this :D
> 
> And i hope everyone else does too aha

Everything was sorted. The presents were on the table, the cake was made, and the food was all prepared.

Today was Kaxah’s birthday! Kaxah had seemed to know something was going on because he was letting out way more glitter than usual.

To celebrate, Granit had invited the arsenal squad, plus Olivier, over for a party. Shkodran and Suifatm had helped him organise it and they were sure he’d have a great time. 

They’d tried not to give anything away. Not even mentioning the word ‘party’ around either of the dragons and Granit had taken Kaxah to training that morning just in case he’d managed to open the living room door and saw all the balloons. 

The first guests start arriving an hour after training. Shkodran goes to answer the door whilst Granit prepares the dragons. Preparing of course meaning putting party hats on them as well as a ‘birthday boy’ banner on Kaxah. 

Kaxah squawked with delight and flew downstairs to greet Aaron and Rob who of course make a big fuss of him and get covered in glitter in return. 

It’s only then Granit lets Kaxah into the living room. He sees the balloons and the banner saying ‘Happy birthday Kaxah’ and goes mad flying around and covering everything in glitter.

“Now it’s a dragon party” Shkodran laughs.

They sit around talking until most of the squad arrive, and then they turn the music on and the drinks start flowing. 

Dragons were allowed to drink alcohol, not a lot but a little, but Granit and Shkodran had never given it to their dragons so they just give them orange juice. 

“Is there anything that’s not chicken?” Aaron asks, looking at the spread of food.

“There’s some chips” Granit says, pointing them out.

Just then the door goes so Granit goes to answer, to his fiance!

“Oli!” He hugs him immediately.

“Sorry I’m late, training ran over”

“It’s fine”

Just then they hear a screech and Olivier finds himself almost being knocked over by a very excited dragon.

“Kaxah! I missed you” Olivier strokes the dragon who covers him in glitter and curls around his shoulders.

“He obviously missed you too” Granit says.

Kaxah isn’t the only one, Olivier’s old teammates had missed him too so there’s a lot of catching up to be done.

Granit notices Kaxah gazing up at the table with his presents on and sighs.

“Do you want your presents?” He asks.

Kaxah lets out glitter so that settled it!

“Guys! He wants to open his presents!” Granit announces so everyone sits down and the music gets turned off.

He gets a lot of chicken, but also balls for him to play with and a Basel shirt off Taulant and Haxak.

Then he gets onto Olivier’s present.

“Off me and the team” Olivier says.

Kaxah uses his claws to rip through the wrapping to reveal a chelsea shirt, signed by everyone in the squad!

“For him to wear if he comes to a match” Olivier says and Granit kisses him.

“I love it, and he does too” Granit says.

Kaxah insists on wearing it straight away, he knows it’s off his human’s fiance so it’s a special present.

“You look great” Olivier says.

Kaxah flies around, demanding everyone admires him which as usual results in glitter. He even gets some on his shirt!

“It looks more like a dragon’s shirt now” Olivier laughs.

Granit takes the presents upstairs and the music comes back on. The dragons seem happy enough playing together and getting everyone to feed them chicken so Granit cuddles up with Olivier.

At 11 Olivier has to go, and Granit’s getting tired anyway so they decide to do the cake.

“Where’s Kaxah?” He asks, he looks and sees his dragon staggering towards him “Did you have alcohol?”

Kaxah lets out a lazy burp and Granit laughs.

“Ok, who got my dragon drunk?” He asks.

Granit lights the candles on the cake and everyone sings to Kaxah which he loves. The dragons had eaten far too much already so they only manage half of their dragon sized pieces of cake but the others enjoy it.

Everyone leaves soon after that leaving the dragons curled up together in the middle of the rug.

“I think he’s had a good birthday” Granit whispers.

“Me to” Shkodran agrees.

“I better go” Olivier says “But i’ll see you at the weekend?” He asks Granit.

Granit nods “You will. Take care”

“You too, I love you”

“I love you too”

They kiss and then Olivier leaves.

“We better get going as well” Shkodran says “Suifatm?”

The smaller dragon stays asleep.

“He can stay here tonight” Granit offers “They look comfy”

“Sure, I’ll come and get him in the morning”

“Sure, see you then”

“Bye”

Granit sees his friend out and goes to check on the dragons.


End file.
